Our Time is Now
by Ellana-san
Summary: A trois jours de quitter Poudlard pour entrer dans la vie active, Rose réfléchit au passé. A ses parents, oncles et tantes et à ceux que l'histoire a oublié... Un peu de romance. Scorpius/Rose


Je n'avais pas encore tenté ma chance dans le "futur" donc voici une petite tentative. ^^

Disclaimer: Les personnages, décors et histoire appartiennent à JKR et malheureusement pas à moi. Évidemment, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

_**Our time is now**_

_Fear not the future, weep not for the past _

_Percy Bysshe Shelly_

Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres rabattit la page de son livre avant qu'elle ait pu terminer de lire et, distraite, Rose leva les yeux, oubliant momentanément sa lecture. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu la tête à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de toute manière… Les examens étaient terminés et réussis, elle en était certaine. Le temps allait venir où leur scolarité serait finie et où ils devraient tous quitter Poudlard. Bientôt. Dans trois jours.

La majorité des septième année avaient choisi de passer leurs derniers moments à arpenter les divers endroits de l'école, à se photographier les uns les autres… A emmagasiner autant de souvenirs que possible.

Rose n'en ressentait ni le besoin, ni l'envie.

Elle emportait avec elle assez de souvenirs. Beaucoup de rires, d'amis et de joie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi d'occuper son après-midi comme elle en avait occupé tant d'autres : assise sous le saule qui bordait le grand lac et dévorer un roman.

Excepté qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Etait-ce le poids de sa soudaine entrée dans l'âge adulte qui la rattrapait ou la nostalgie de quitter l'abri familier des remparts du vieux château, elle n'aurait su le dire mais toujours était-il qu'elle était inhabituellement songeuse aujourd'hui.

« Tu penses trop fort, Rosie. » se moqua le jeune homme dont la tête était calée, sans cérémonie, sur ses jambes. « Ca m'empêche de faire la sieste. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et négligea de répondre, poussant plutôt le Serpentard de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir en tailleur. Loin d'être contrarié de se voir ramener dans le monde de l'éveil, Scorpius Malfoy se redressa lui aussi et s'adossa à l'énorme tronc contre lequel elle était elle-même installée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ? » demanda-t-il plus franchement.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, son regard glissant sur plusieurs groupes d'élèves chahuteurs. En temps que préfets en chefs, leur devoir aurait été d'aller leur rappeler que les vacances n'étaient pas encore là et qu'une certaine tenue était toujours de mise, mais… elle n'avait pas le cœur à brider leur joie, pas plus que Scorpius, elle le savait.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un groupe plus bruyant encore que les autres et elle ne put retenir un léger sourire.

« A ton avis, à quoi joue Albus ? » s'enquit-elle, amusée.

A quelques mètres d'eux, son cousin Serpentard paraissait engagé dans ce qui semblait être une tentative ouverte d'intimidation vis-à-vis du tout nouveau petit-ami de sa jeune sœur Lily. Son propre frère, Hugo arbitrait visiblement la chose à grand renfort d'éclats de rires.

« Il a tenu à me donner un discours du même genre quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, tu sais. » commenta Scorpius, en jetant un vague coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami. « Ca l'a terriblement vexé quand je me suis mis à rire… »

Rose secoua la tête en souriant et lui administra une légère tape sur le bras en guise de châtiment.

« Si James était là, Finnigan n'aurait déjà plus de tête. » se moqua Scorpius. « Al n'est vraiment pas très effrayant. »

« Je pensais qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps dans le bureau de McGonagall cet après-midi ? » remarqua-t-elle.

Albus avait découvert dès leur première année qu'il aimait discuter des heures durant avec les tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école. Deux en particulier mais Rose n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il trouvait de fascinant à ces conversations. Le Professeur Dumbledore était très sympathique mais le Professeur Snape… Et c'était ce dernier que préférait Albus. Il pouvait rester la journée entière à papoter potions… Mais c'était après tout sa matière favorite et la voie qu'il avait choisi de suivre quand ils quitteraient Poudlard.

Oncle Harry avait approuvé ce projet avec fierté. Une fierté peut-être même plus profonde que celle qu'il avait exprimé quand James avait intégré les Canons de Chudley. Il avait eu ce regard… pétillant et sage à la fois. Elle aimait ça chez Oncle Harry… cette impression de sérénité et de sagesse qui émanait en permanence de lui.

« Elle recevait des postulants pour le poste de Sortilèges. » répondit Scorpius, éclatant de rire quand Lily finit par s'énerver et jeter un sort de folloreille. Tante Ginny l'avait appris à Hugo et à sa fille l'été passé.

Oh, comme Rose serait heureuse de retourner au Terrier ! Grand-mère Molly et Grand-père Arthur… Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry… Oncle George… Tante Katie… Même Oncle Percy et ses discours assommants… L'été avait un parfum de famille qu'elle était ravie de retrouver…

« Tu va passer quelques jours chez toi ou tu vas directement chez Albus cette année ? » demanda-t-elle, par association d'idée.

Les bras de Scorpius glissèrent autour de sa taille et, délaissant, l'arbre, elle appuya le dos contre sa poitrine affermie par toutes les séances de Quidditch. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Gardien de Serpentard ou pas, les Gryffondors avaient remporté la Coupe et elle avait marqué assez de buts pour sa propre équipe afin de le faire enrager pendant des jours.

« Je rentre au Manoir… » lâcha-t-il, un peu moins détendu que précédemment. « Je sais que ça fera plaisir à Père, même si… il ne l'avouera jamais. Pas plus d'une semaine ou deux. Je vous rejoins au Terrier ensuite. »

Rose acquiesça pensivement.

Drôle famille qu'avait Scorpius. Quelqu'un comme elle qui ne connaissait que des couples unis avait eu du mal à accepter l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient Draco et Astoria Malfoy. Elle avait rencontré les deux à plusieurs reprises, ensemble et séparément, mais n'avait jamais sympathisé avec eux. Mr Malfoy était nettement plus agréable sans sa femme, ceci dit, et en cela, le divorce lui avait sans doute fait du bien.

Ayant eu le privilège ou l'harassante obligation d'accompagner Scorpius à plusieurs bals et évènements officiels en la présence de ses parents, Rose s'était fait la réflexion que Mr et Mrs Malfoy aimaient profondément leur fils. Mais qu'ils étaient bien incapables de le lui montrer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Scorpius avait passé beaucoup de vacances scolaires chez Albus parce que ses parents étaient par monts et par vaux ou bien parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de le ramener à la maison.

Oncle Harry et son père n'aimaient pas particulièrement Mr Malfoy. Trop de rancœur accumulée et de différences, lui avait un jour expliqué Oncle Harry. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché d'ouvrir grand les portes de Godrics Hollow pour le fils de son ancien ennemi, en marmonnant quelque à chose à propos de comment l'histoire se répétait.

Il avait fallu à Rose beaucoup de patience et le concours des aptitudes Serpentardes d'Albus pour arracher à sa mère l'histoire entière. Mais Hermione Weasley avait fini par tout leur raconter… Al et elle s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés emportés par le récit de personnes qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir connus mais dont le souvenir arrachait toujours un regard attristé ou un soupir de regret à tous les adultes qui peuplaient leur vie.

Cette fois là, il avait été question de comment Sirius Black avait pratiquement élu domicile chez les Potter...

A une époque -l'époque où l'amitié l'emportait encore sur le reste et où leur trio allumait une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux de ses parents et d'Oncle Harry- Albus, Scorpius et elle avaient développé une véritable fascination pour les Maraudeurs. Les aventures de James, Sirius, et Remus avaient bercé leur enfance… Teddy écoutait parfois mais en général il préférait se mettre à l'écart quand il était question de Remus ou de Nymphadora Tonks. Dans ces cas là, Oncle Harry était le seul à pouvoir le faire sourire à nouveau.

Ca avait toujours été comme ça et quand elle s'en était étonnée, mue par une innocence toute enfantine, sa mère lui avait expliqué que Teddy était très triste. Rose avait contré qu'il ne les avait jamais connus. Elle-même n'était pas triste que Dumbledore, Snape ou même Sirius soient morts, ils n'étaient que les personnages d'une histoire. Ca avait fait sourire Hermione. Mais d'un sourire amer.

Elle n'avait compris que cette année que l'histoire en question était beaucoup plus réelle pour Teddy qu'elle ne le serait jamais pour eux, quand Binns avait relaté de sa voix décharnée les années d'Harry Potter et de ses amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé dans la légende tous les personnages qui avaient peuplé son imaginaire d'enfant.

L'histoire avec un grand H en avait englouti certains dont Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol'œil ou encore Remus Lupin…. D'autres avaient vu leur rôle réduit à celui de simple figurants comme Dobby l'elfe libre et même le Professeur Londubat qui avait pourtant affronté un serpent géant… Le pire était pour ceux qui étaient simplement mentionnés en passant… Sirius Black, erreur judiciaire… James et Lily Potter, parents du garçon qui a survécu… Severus Snape, espion…

Les grandes figures resteraient à jamais Oncle Harry, ses parents et Dumbledore. Qu'importe combien Oncle Harry et sa propre mère avaient bataillé pour que Severus Snape soit décoré à titre posthume ou pour rétablir sa mémoire…

Rose n'avait réalisé que cette année, en écoutant Binns radoter, l'importance de ces souvenirs que leurs oncles et parents déversaient sur eux. S'ils ne le faisaient pas… Qui se souviendrait des Maraudeurs ? Qui se rappellerait de l'agaçant Colin Crivet ?

Sa révélation avait laissé Albus songeur mais le garçon n'avait pas réellement compris. Il respectait Dumbledore, il appréciait beaucoup Snape et il s'imaginait avec plaisir les farces des Maraudeurs… Ca lui suffisait. Pas à Rose.

Elle pensait qu'il fallait faire plus. Pour Lily Evans, James Potter, Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Hedwige la première amie d'Oncle Harry, Albus Dumbledore et sa petite sœur Ariana, et tous les autres dont dresser la liste prendrait des jours et des jours…

Ses tentatives de sensibilisation auprès de sa famille et de ses amis n'avaient rencontré aucun succès. Seul Scorpius lui avait prêté une oreille attentive mais plus par devoir que par intérêt… Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Ni James, ni Albus, ni Lily… Encore moins Hugo. Teddy faisait la sourde oreille… Ses autres cousins s'en désintéressaient davantage encore.

_Laisse le passé au passé, ma Rosie_, avait conseillé son père plus d'une fois.

Sa mère souriait à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait cette époque et répondait toujours à ses questions même lorsqu'elles lui arrachaient une grimace de regret. Oncle Harry faisait pareil, en lui adressant ce sourire qu'il lui réservait toujours. Ils l'encourageaient dans son petit projet. Ils avaient même promis de l'aider à le financer…

La fortune des Potter était considérable… Celle des Malfoy l'était davantage et Mr Malfoy avait paru curieusement favorable à son idée. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou l'avant-veille en l'autorisant à s'arranger avec Scorpius. Il paierait ce qu'elle voudrait tant qu'il était bien clair que les Malfoy s'étaient retournés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en définitive.

« Tu as l'air triste, Rose. »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Scorpius porta jusqu'au monde dans lequel elle se perdait de plus en plus fréquemment et elle se força à émerger de ses pensées.

« Je ne suis pas… triste. » répondit-elle doucement, un peu hésitante. « Peut-être que quitter cet endroit… »

Poudlard avait été leur maison pendant sept ans… Et celle de leurs parents avant ça… Tous les héros de la première guerre contre Voldemort avaient arpenté les couloirs du château, s'étaient promenés dans le parc pendant les journées d'été… Elle se sentait proche d'eux ici. Proche de tous ces gens.

« Ouais… » lâcha-t-il et elle nota inconsciemment que les manières libres des divers héritiers des Weasley avaient influé sur l'expression autrefois parfaite du garçon. « Ca fait bizarre… »

L'éclat de rire joyeux de sa cousine résonna brusquement dans l'air et Rose se blottit davantage contre Scorpius.

« Tu crois qu'elle lui ressemblait ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, observant la benjamine des Potter à la dérobée.

« Qui ? » Scorpius fronçait les sourcils, visiblement perdu par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation.

« Lily. »

Le nom même lui avait toujours semblé hautement romantique… Comme celui d'une héroïne de ces romans de capes et d'épées qu'elle affectionnait… Entre toutes les histoires et anecdotes qu'on lui avait rapportées, c'était l'amour que Severus Snape avait voué à son amie d'enfance qui avait toujours fasciné Rose. L'idée qu'on puisse aimer la même personne au point de sacrifier sa vie pour elle, pour son enfant, même après sa mort…

« A qui est-elle censée ressembler exactement ? » voulut savoir Scorpius, les yeux rivés sur la jeune lionne qui pourchassait maintenant Albus, en zigzagant entre leurs amis.

« A Lily. » répondit-elle distraitement, avant de réaliser pourquoi tout ça pouvait rendre le Serpentard confus. « La _vraie_ Lily. » Un temps de réflexion lui permit de réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas très aimable. « Enfin… Elles sont aussi vraies l'une que l'autre mais… L'originale… Lily Evans. Tu crois qu'elle ressemblait à _notre_ Lily ? »

Scorpius haussa simplement les épaules mais ne chercha pas à savoir d'où était venue la question, habitué à ses digressions sur l'époque de leurs parents et grands-parents.

« Aucune idée. » offrit-il honnêtement. « Pourquoi ? »

Les doigts du garçon jouaient avec ses cheveux bouclés et Rose se détendit peu à peu, s'autorisant à se perdre à nouveau dans sa rêverie. Ca ne dérangeait pas Scorpius. Quand il en aurait assez, il le lui ferait savoir.

« Elle porte son nom. » remarqua la jeune fille. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… »

« Un nom ne définit pas la personne. » contra le Serpentard. Fermement.

« Tu crois ? » réfléchit-elle, avant de réaliser ce qui troublait Scorpius. « Oh, je ne parle pas des noms de famille, Scorp'. Je veux dire, notre famille ne définit pas ce que nous sommes mais… Quand on nomme quelqu'un en souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre… C'est comme si… On portait cette personne en nous pour toujours… Non ? »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle le sut parce que même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage en raison de sa position, elle sentit sa main cesser de jouer avec les mèches rebelles pour se suspendre dans les airs. Il faisait ça parfois avec une plume ou un souaffle… Albus appelait ça ses 'rares instants de réflexions profondes'. Gentille moquerie. Les instants n'étaient pas si rares.

« Peut-être… » finit-il par conclure. « Mais si c'est le cas… Je ne crois pas qu'ils en soient conscients. »

« Non, mais... Regarde… » Elle se redressa pour pouvoir lui parler en face. « James… le nôtre, il est joueur de Quidditch professionnel et… Sirius Black et James Potter adoraient le Quidditch. Al veut devenir Maître des Potions… Et tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que c'est pour Severus Snape. Lily est… »

« Tu t'emballes, trésor. » coupa Scorpius avec amusement. « Que je sache, Black et Potter étaient Aurors. En plus, vu la carrière qu'a fait Ginny chez les Harpies… Et Al… Al a toujours été fasciné par Snape, c'est juste… »

« Parce qu'il s'appelle Severus. » compléta Rose avant qu'il ait pu le faire. « Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est un peu… bizarre de penser qu'ils ont tous un homonyme important. »

« C'est un hommage. » tenta Scorpius. « Je suppose. Harry et Ginny ne… »

« Je ne critique pas Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny. » l'interrompit la jeune fille, inquiète de l'avoir blessé en théorisant sur les choix qu'avaient fait deux personnes qu'il considérait comme des seconds parents. « C'est juste que… je suis contente de ne pas m'appeler Nymphadora ou Minerva ou… ou… je ne sais pas Ariana ! Tu vois ? »

« Pas vraiment, à vrai dire. » réfuta le Serpentard. « C'est juste un nom, Rose… »

« Oui, mais c'est le mien. » répliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas à faire honneur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi-même. »

Scorpius resta silencieux quelques secondes puis inclina légèrement la tête, l'étudiant avec attention.

« Tu répètes sans arrêt que la grande histoire a avalé la petite dans ses méandres… » lâcha-t-il « Peut-être qu'Harry et Ginny craignaient que ça arrive et ont choisi, à leur manière, de rappeler au monde qu'il a un jour existé un James Potter, un Sirius Black, un Albus Dumbledore, un Severus Snape et une Lily Evans –ou Potter, qu'importe- ailleurs que dans les livres d'histoire… »

Sentant qu'ils avaient changé de sujets, Rose arracha distraitement une brindille et entreprit de la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Elle reprit finalement, le regard rivé sur le brin d'herbe.

« Je sais que tout le monde n'apprécie pas mon projet… » tenta-t-elle. « Enfin, la plupart ne pense pas que j'irai jusqu'au bout… Maman est contente que j'ai choisi une voie qui me plaise et Oncle Harry a dit que je ferai une formidable historienne mais… Papa aurait préféré autre chose. Il ne l'a pas dit mais je le sais. Ce n'est pas très grave, il sera toujours fier de moi en définitive. Ca aussi je le sais, mais… Je n'aurai pas fait un bon Auror et une carrière au ministère m'ennuierait. C'est sûr que mon projet est ambitieux pour quelqu'un de mon âge… Ton père a même qualifié ça d'arrogant mais… »

« Tu continueras tes études et tu écriras tes livres, Rosie. Tu diras au monde ce qui s'est vraiment passé… Qui était qui… Je le sais et mon père le sait aussi. Draco Malfoy n'a pas pour habitude d'investir s'il ne croit pas à la rentabilité de son investissement. » coupa gentiment Scorpius. « Même s'il te considère comme sa belle-fille. »

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Rose. « Il me considère comme… Il n'a jamais… On a échangé plusieurs hiboux récemment et il n'a pas eu l'air plus ou moins… aimable que depuis notre première année… »

Scorpius se racla la gorge.

« Oh, il t'aime bien. » répondit-il. « Il a dit que si Grand-père avait toujours été de ce monde, je l'aurais tué…. Mais, que ce n'était pas si grave que ça parce que tu étais… Comment a-t-il formulé ça ? Ah oui, rafraichissante. Tu l'amuses, je crois... De sa part, ça équivaut à une grande déclaration. »

C'était… surprenant. Pour le moins.

« En fait, il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. » continua Scorpius. « Enfin pour moi mais… pour toi en définitive. »

La curiosité était le défaut principal de Rose. Piquée, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pressa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy pouvait bien avoir qui la concernait ?

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu en veuilles tout de suite, _tout de suite_… » répondit Scorpius en feignant d'être ennuyé.

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'agaça-t-elle. La patience n'était pas non plus une de ses vertus.

« Et bien d'abord… Ton père me tuerait. » grimaça-il mais cette fois, c'était sincère.

« Maman te protégera. » Rose leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu te rappelles bien, le premier Noël que tu as passé à la maison, il a manqué te jeter dans la cheminée… Il a eu beau dire que c'était un accident, Maman n'a pas hésité à lui jeter tous ces oiseaux au visage… »

« Ginny était furieuse… » se rappela Scorpius avec un sourire. « Mais je suis certain que ton père ne voulait pas _vraiment_ me faire tomber dans la cheminée… Il m'aime bien au fond. _Tout_ au fond. »

« Plus profond encore. » ironisa Rose. Mais c'était faux. Ron aimait beaucoup Scorpius. Le Serpentard faisait partie de la famille. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il lui vola un baiser, tentant clairement de la distraire assez pour qu'elle oublie le reste. Elle se prêta volontiers au jeu quelques minutes avant de le repousser fermement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » répéta-t-elle, décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Tu expliqueras à ton père que tu as insisté ? » soupira tragiquement Scorpius et Rose ne put retenir un gloussement amusé.

« _Dis_-moi ! » exigea-t-elle, sans pouvoir juguler son impatience.

Mais plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit, il le lui montra, sortant de sa poche un petit écrin noir.

« Elle était à ma grand-mère. Narcissa. » expliqua-t-il à le lui tendant. « Je sais que ma famille n'est pas la meilleure du monde mais c'est important pour nous… La famille, je veux dire. »

Perplexe, Rose ouvrit l'écrin.

« Bref, je suppose qu'il y a plusieurs questions à poser à ce moment précis… » continuait Scorpius.

Le regard de Rose était rivé sur le solitaire qui semblait la fixer.

« Comme veux-tu m'épouser, ou acceptes-tu de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi mais… à vrai dire, c'est un peu classique et je voudrais quelque chose de plus original… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille quittèrent la bague et se posèrent sur Scorpius.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du garçon.

« Evidemment, si c'est toi qui fait la demande c'est nettement plus original. » se moqua-t-il. « Et c'est demandé avec tellement d'amour… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais… »

« Aguamenti ! »

Le jet d'eau heurta Scorpius en plein visage et ils chahutèrent pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva prisonnière des bras du jeune homme, sa bouche lentement torturée par la sienne, une bague à son annulaire sans qu'elle ait souvenir de l'avoir passée.

Peut-être l'histoire de leurs parents pesait-elle toujours sur leurs épaules, songea-t-elle entre deux baisers… Et elle persisterait dans son projet d'écrire le véritable récit de la guerre… Mais… peut-être aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser étouffer par le poids de l'histoire…

Peut-être, conclut-elle devant le sourire amoureux de Scorpius, qu'il était temps de tourner la page et d'écrire la leur…


End file.
